


Like or Like Like

by Skullfuggery (OverwatchingYouSleep)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Stalking, Undressing, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/Skullfuggery
Summary: “I watched you get undressed,I must’ve turned bright red.”





	Like or Like Like

**Author's Note:**

> mini Dwight drabble I've had on my to-do list for a while, enjoy <3

* * *

The pattern of Dwight's love life was disappointingly regular. Lots of crushes, and no girlfriends. He was the butt of the joke at work, he had no friends outside to hang out with, and even his neighbors were mostly elderly. Just another sad part of Dwight's reality. And when cravings for human touch get too strong for the internet and his right hand to solve, he had a ritual for that too.

It started with the same black turtleneck, pulled up over his nose and mouth. He traded his glasses for rarely-used contacts, and pulled a skull beanie over his hair, adjusting until he would barely be visible. Then, he climbed out the window of his first floor apartment and stalked off into the night. It was almost 9:30, he had the timing down pat.

You lived just two blocks away, he found that out through an absolutely embarrassing amount of online stalking and detective work. All because he had seen you one day at work and became absolutely smitten, head over heels. Another crush, destined to go nowhere. Dwight often tried to find cute customers online, but never had he gone to the lengths he had with you to find out what you liked, where you hung out, if you were single...

He climbed over your small fence, crouching low to keep out of the sight of any neighbors. The tree in your yard had branches sprouting out low enough for Dwight to grab, making it easy to tug his way up to the second level, where he grabbed a familiar spot and turned to a lit window.

He had never met anyone who didn't leave their blinds closed, but he thanked every deity he could name that you were one of those people. From where he sat he could see a familiar sight, a white standing dresser and the edge of a closet door. He waited patiently, sweat beading on his upper lip until he relented and pulled the turtleneck off his face.

Then, there you were. You walked right in the middle of the room, a teal towel wrapped around your body and stopping right in the middle of your thighs. You tossed something--maybe your phone--on your bed out of sight, and turned around to face what Dwight had worked out was your mirror.

Dwight brought one hand up to his mouth to gnaw on his pitiful fingernails while the other slid beneath stained black sweatpants. He was already so hard it was shameful, Dwight's pink blush deepening to a full blown rouge. It only got worse the longer he watched you watch yourself, eying your form in the mirror before undoing the folds in your towel and letting it hit the floor around you.

Dwight's eyes instinctively closed, breath sucked in through his nose. He cracked one open, watching like a horror movie past his bedtime. His heart certainly pounded like it was, the fear of you glancing to your right and seeing him in the dark of the night made him wildly paranoid. But not enough to give up on this. Nothing felt quite like this.

You stretched your arms above your head before letting the flop abruptly to your sides, grabbing your stomach and giving it a squeeze.

_Beautiful,_ Dwight thought, wrapping his hand around his cock and settling right into an erratic rhythm. _Nothing to be ashamed of._

You turned your body towards him, but your eyes were still focused on the mirror, looking at your profile while giving Dwight an unintended show of your front side. He wished he could be closer, but he could already see so much, down to the polish on your nails and the tuft of hair that decorated the crux between your thighs.

You finally got bored of checking yourself out and entered your closet to get clothes. But that was fine; Dwight had seen more than enough. He turned and rested his back against the tree trunk, pulling his dick out the fly of his sweatpants and shamelessly fucking his hand while he covered his mouth with the other.

Every one of these nights could fuel Dwight's wet dreams for weeks. He felt sick, knowing full well that getting off on being a peeping tom made him a 100% creep. But that didn't stop him from scrolling through your selfies, using his knowledge of these nights to picture your body in each and every one. Where your arm was wrapped around him instead of your ex, and every night instead of looking at yourself you did a show for _him_ , dropping your towel in that same slow cadence every time.

Dwight whimpered in his hand as he came, cum oozing between his fingers and dripping down over his knuckles and onto the bark between his legs. His hips kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm until the heat got to be too much to bear and he ripped off his beanie to relieve some of the sweating.

When he finally glanced over at the window again, the light was turned out. Seconds passed where he became bitterly aware of the warm breeze passing over his exposed skin, and he tucked away his cock with the same gut-pooling feeling of disgust that settled every time he indulged this craving.

Yet, he knew before his feet hit the ground that he'd be back again before the month was up.


End file.
